Parasite
by Fatal-Love
Summary: Vexen can't get rid of that one memory of him.[411]


♥your toxic touch,♥

♥boils beneath my skin,♥

♥secretly I'm writhing within,♥

♥from your venomous touch,♥

♥and your poisonous fucks.♥

♥oh baby your the sweetest sin.♥

**

* * *

**

A rustle of soft sheets and a body sat up quickly, bare chest heaving in and out as the quiet moonshine fell through his window. A soft buzz of computers and generators of all kinds was apparent in the night's silence as a pair of disturbed green eyes bolted around the plain room. Another night of disturbance from deep within the subconscious of the Scholar. Ever since last week his dreams have been ridden with thoughts of that damned Neophyte. XI, the man with no remorse or guilt.

Vexen swallowed as his breathing returned to normal, but his mind was still numb from his dreams as his hands clutched his simple sheets. He still could recall the memory those long, warm hands scratching at his cold skin as soft words were fed into his ears. Vexen was intimidated by the Assassin's maneuvers, he could probe his mind and twist his thoughts with simple touches and words that drove the blond absolutely insane.

It was all too easy for Marluxia.

--F L A S H B A C K--

_Vexen sorted his documents of experiments and tests slowly as his green eyes clouded over in boredom. He finished putting each paper and report into files and drawer with a heavy and tired sigh. Sometimes, working in a underground laboratory got tiring and lonely for the Scholar. Vexen plopped back into a chair and unzipped the silver trail on his coat, letting his simple black shirt and leather pants show in the privacy of his laboratory. A quiver of silence in the temperate room made Vexen shift uncomfortably, he was done with his work and had nothing to do at the moment. _

_Then a swish of metal doors met his ears, making his brow quirk in curiosity. Was it Zexion or Saix with new orders from the superior? The blond stood and pawed his slick sand colored hair away from his face and chest as he stood to meet the other. To his surprise it was neither, but the Graceful Assassin himself. A smirk darkened his features as he walked closer to Vexen, posture absolutely cynical as usual. Vexen pressed his lips into a thin smirk as he backed away to his desk and kept his hard stare on the Botanist in suspicion._

_**"What do you want Marluxia?"** Vexen asked in a stern voice, staying wary of the other's presence. After all Marluxia was known to be rebellious, conniving, and deceitful. Marluxia let out a baritone chuckle and merely stepped closer to Vexen until he was with in arms length of the older man. Vexen shifted uncomfortably and let his hands rest on the cool surface of his desk behind him._

_**"Nothing much Vexen, I just want to see you squirm." **XI growled as he closed the space between the two, snaking his knee in between the other's thighs. Vexen's mouth fell open and his mouth went dry in utter surprise. What was this parasite trying to do? Seduce him!? The Scholar snapped out of his shock as soon as he felt lips drag across his neck. Quickly, Vexen pushed away Marluxia and shuffled across the room as long pants of...disgust escaped his mouth._

_**"What are you doing!?"**Vexen shouted in outrage and embarrassment, feeling violated as he pointed an accusatory finger at the other. Marluxia chuckled and innocently flipped back his hair with a notorious grin. The scientist glanced down as a cold vine creeped up his leg, making him gasp and tear at the fleshy limb. Completely distracted by the vine Marluxia took his opportunity to push the scientist back onto a table, grinning in utter delight as the vine sunk back into the ground. Vexen gasped and struggled to get up but Marluixa kept him pressed onto the slick surface with his hands. Before Vexen knew it, his cloak was missing and Marluxia's spidery hands were pulling at the hem of his shirt**."Marluxi-" **Vexen gasped but was quieted by the intense press of the other's lips crashing into his own, making Vexen shiver in an unknown and impossible emotion. _

_Marluxia pulled away for a moment to let the other breathe. Vexen was already flustered and became more so as a hand crawled up his shirt to grope at his chest and abdomen . He surpressed a groan and squirmed once again, trying to escape from Marluxia's ministrations. The salmon haired male merely smirked and lowered his face back down to Vexen's, and kissed his jaw then trailed small pecks to his ear. Vexen let out a moan and flushed from embarrassment as Marluxia nipped at his ears and let his ever hot breath tickle his cold skin, making needles of pleasure prick his skin sensually._

_The blond was now aware of the fact that his mind was becoming clouded with trivial lust and shameless want. Vexen needed to compose himself, but truth be told. He didn't want to. The Botanist saw the Scholar begin to contemplate and moved quickly. He tore away the male's shirt and smashed his mouth against Vexen's while his hand lingered at the edge of the blond's pants; groping at his hipbone with delight. The blond quivered and opened his mouth lightly against the other's lips, letting the other deepen the kiss and pull his body closer. Marluxia chuckled and trailed kisses down his neck, letting Vexen arch his back and press into him instinctivly. Moments later, Marluxia had Vexen pressed into wall, still kissing as if their lives depended on it as hands ravaged each other's bodies and hair. Vexen snapped out of his haze when Marluxia's hand slipped lower over his groin to squeeze it gently, making hims let out a louder moan than he had ment it to be._

_Vexen panicked and pushed the Assassin off of him and his...naughty bits. Marluxia stumbled back in disappointment and crossed his arms with a frown as he watched the scientist scramble away. The blond was back by his desk with a mean looking ice javalan in his grip, his eyes narrowed at the male. _

_**"You win this round Vexen, just wait for the next round."** Marluxia said in his baritone voice before disappearing in a void of black. The scholar sighed in relief and glanced down to the area the Assassin had groped. He blushed profusely, noticing the rather...unsightly bulge**."I feel very violated." **The scholar sighed and frowned, knowing what to do._

--that was a long flash back--

Vexen shivered at the images swirling in his mind, the empty cavarn in his chest swollen with nothingness as heat struck his body with an alien force known as desire. After each day, Vexen was anticipating round two of their game with new vigor and excitement. He sighed and rubbed his temples in frustration. He felt as if he was being reduced to a horny teenage boy bending at the whim and wants of XI. Frankly it frustrated, angered, and aroused him. Vexen sighed and hugged his sheets as he tried to clear his mind but a silent swish caught his attention. His green eyes traveled up,serching his room in the dim moonlight. There the Neophyte was, scuplted in perfect darkness with that same deviant smile. Vexen swallowed hard and hugged his sheets closer.

**"This is round two Vexen, are you ready?"**

Vexen's ears twitched at the other's firm and seductive voice, all knowing and confident. He sucked in a breath as the edge of his bed dipped in from another's weight, making the air tense with a hidden sexual heat.

**_" I'm ready XI."_**

Marluxia laughed.

* * *

A/N: Okay. I'm really happy my muse sparked that up. Reviews would be ever so nice.

411 is the shiznit.


End file.
